


Soft as Snow

by faiinai



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiinai/pseuds/faiinai
Summary: Ryuji visits Ren for a Christmas date. Fluffiness ensues.





	Soft as Snow

**December 25th**  
**Evening**  
**Leblanc Cafe**  


* * *

  
His hand swirled around the inside of the glass with a towel, cleaning up the couple’s drinks as they prepared to leave. The couple removed themselves from the stools and got their belongings. The silver-haired man grabbed his tall, punkish partner’s coat and draped it around him.  
“Babe, c’mon, we’re gonna be late…” the punk moaned, walking over to the door.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming…” the man said.  
“Thanks for the food. We’ll come back again sometime.” he complimented, giving a warm smile as he opened up the door for his partner.  
“Anytime!” Ren beamed back, giving an equally warm smile. The couple left into the cold winter night, shutting the door behind them. Ren returned to the dull task of drying their cups. He forgot how long he’d spent behind the counter today, helping Sojiro the entire time. Though, he had a reason for spending such a long time working at Leblanc today. It was Christmas, and he made some plans. Ren slipped his phone out of his pocket and booted it up. He unlocked it, and went to his text messages for a quick reminder. He tapped on Ryuji’s icon and saw the last text message Ryuji sent to him.  
> I’ll be at Leblanc by 8! <3  
This simple confirmation of plans, along with the night they were doing it on, warmed Ren’s heart. Sojiro peeked over Ren’s shoulder.  
“Somebody’s got a date?” Sojiro slyfully commented. Ren jumped back, stumbling onto the counter.  
“Huh? Oh. uh, yeah…” Ren bashfully admitted. His face turned slightly pink.  
“Ah, young love… Y’know when I was your age... “ Sojiro reminisced. Ren rolled his eyes as Sojiro went on about his past Christmas dates.  
He looked outside the window, to the left of the door, as the snow elegantly drifted down to the ground. It almost looked like diamonds cascading through the air. The snow piled up on the ground, creating lumps of white fluff on the pathways. The lights of the streetlamps bounced off of the falling snow, making individual flakes visible in the yellow beams. Ren hoped Ryuji wouldn’t have too much trouble getting to Leblanc with the weather like this. He anxiously darted his eyes the clock above the door. 7:40. Still 20 minutes…? Ren thought. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He wanted- no, he _needed_ \- to see his boyfriend as soon as possible. Ren’s heart could barely take the anticipation. He let his elbows down on the counter, and clasped his fingers together, twiddling them in excitement.

_Knock knock knock!_

A visitor? Ren thought. He scratched his head as he walked over. He wasn’t expecting anybody else so this confused him. He reached the door and put his hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening. Ren’s eyes widened in surprise. The first thing he saw was immediately familiar to him. A boy with a purple jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and the beautiful, short, spiky blonde hair he’d come to know and love. It was Ryuji! He had the biggest smile Ren had seen on him in a long time, with a red gift bag in his hand.  
“Surprise!!” Ryuji shouted, as he threw himself onto Ren, wrapping him in a tight bearhug. His muscular arms squeezed Ren.  
“R-Ryuji! You’re early!” Ren said, shocked, since Ryuji was usually the one to be late to anything, not early.  
“Sorry, I just didn’t wanna wait to see ya anymore!” Ryuji happily apologized. He hugged tighter. Ren coughed from the lack of oxygen. It felt like two pythons were wrapping around his body, ruthlessly constricting him without mercy. Ren’s eyelids began to droop close. Was he going to pass out?  
“Can’t… breathe..” Ren weakly choked out.  
“Oh shoot, s-sorry!” Ryuji panicked, setting down his boyfriend. Ren took a desperate sounding deep breath in as his feet hit the wooden floor of the cafe. He gazed at Ryuji, with a nervous look on his face. Ren smiled. Without warning, he ran towards Ryuji and embraced him. Ryuji returned the hug by wrapping his arms around him.  
“Best surprise ever!” Ren giggled as he showered his boyfriend’s cheek with kisses. Ryuji’s face grew red with each kiss. Ren stopped his barrage of kisses, and separated himself, unwrapping his arms.  
“M-merry Christmas, babe.” Ryuji said, getting his train of thought back on track after the All-Out Attack of kisses.

"Ooh, I see… I’ll leave you two alone.” Sojiro said. Ren and Ryuji moved into a booth seat as Sojiro made his way to the door. Ren sat in the inner seat, and Ryuji sat in the aisle seat. He draped on his coat, and donned his fedora from the coat holder. He swung the door open, letting in the frigid winter air into Leblanc.   
“Lock up for me, will ya?” Sojiro requested, tossing the keys to Ren. He caught them in his right hand, with the keys making a jingling noise in response.   
“Will do.” He assured Sojiro. Sojiro smiled. He made his way out into the winter night, his footsteps crunching on the mounds of snow. He shut the door, leaving Ren and Ryuji as the only souls in Leblanc.  Ryuji scooched closer to Ren. Nothing separated them now, besides their clothing. Ryuji put his left leg over Ren’s right, trapping him from getting up. His left side made full contact with Ren’s right side. Ren stared at Ryuji and Ryuji stared back. This staring contest didn't last long, as both of their faces broke into embarrassed smiles, turning pink and red. He threw his right arm around Ryuji’s shoulder, bringing him in close.  
“Merry Christmas, Ryuji.” Ren told him, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
“Wait, I got you a gift.” Ryuji stopped him. He brought up the small red gift bag and placed it on the table. Ren glanced at it.  
“You didn’t have to do that…” Ren awkwardly said.  
“Don’t be so modest. C’mon, open it!” moaned Ryuji. He nudged into Ren's side until Ren started opening his gift. 

Ren grabbed the bag. With both hands, he spread the top open. Layers of white, thin, crinkled paper covered the object inside. Ren tore out each level and threw them on the table. Ryuji’s grin grew as Ren got closer and closer to his gift. He started bouncing up and down in anticipation of his reaction. Ren tossed out the final layer and picked up the gift from out of the bag. He held it in his hands. It was a large Jack Frost doll. The doll was comprised of round, white spheres, and a simplistic smiling face with a single sharp fang. It wore a bright blue jester’s hat, with boots to match. The fabric of the doll was soft to the touch, comparable to Morgana’s fur. Ren rubbed the doll’s stomach, the small pieces of fluff quietly passing through his fingers.  
“It’s so soft!” Ren beamed. He hugged it towards him, taking in all of the comfort the doll had to offer.  
“Y-you like it?” Ryuji questioned.  
“I. LOVE. IT.” Ren clearly stated. He set the doll down on the table and gave Ryuji an affectionate gaze.  
“And I love you. Thank you, Ryuji.”

Ryuji’s face became flustered.  
“I-it was nothin’, babe… Only the best for you.” Ryuji softly said.  
“OK, let me go grab your gift.” Ren requested, releasing his hug. Ryuji unwrapped his leg and got up from his seat to free Ren. Ren ran up to the attic and entered his room. He went over to the shelf and grabbed the colorful box that contained Ryuji’s present. With the present in hand, Ren’s heart pounded as he walked down the stairs. Neverending thoughts and concerns rang out through his head. Concerns if Ryuji would like it or not, if it was right for him, if Ryuji would hate him for getting it… but he put those thoughts aside. Ren took a deep breath as he reached the table he was previously sitting at. Ryuji stood next to the seats, watching Ren as he came down. He handed Ryuji his present.

“Here you are, my darling.” Ren said dramatically, on bended knee and offering the gift in his left hand. Ryuji smirked.  
“You nerd…” Ryuji chuckled, accepting the gift from Ren’s outstretched hand in both hands. The box was enveloped in red wrapping, with skulls wearing santa hats dotting the entire present. A black bow was on the top, with a tag next to it.  
“To my love, Skull. From, Joker.” Ryuji had to snicker.  
“You made it like this on purpose, you cutie!” He laughed. Ren’s face turned a light shade of pink.

Ryuji set his present down on the table they were previously sitting at. Ren walked over and spectated, in anticipation of how he’d open the present. Like a ferocious animal, he began tearing and clawing at the paper blocking his gift. Within a few seconds, the wrapping was torn to shreds all across the table. The box previously obscured by the paper was revealed, colored a simple shade of orange. Ryuji threw open the lid and peeked inside. He let out a gasp of euphoria.  
“These…!” He squeaked out. Ryuji reached his hand into the box and pulled out a pair of black and yellow running shoes. With his free hand, he grasped Ren’s tightly. He held the shoes by their laces and dangled them in front of his own face. Ryuji’s expression was in a state of shock. He turned towards Ren.

“Holy crap… These are just the ones I wanted!” Ryuji excitedly shouted. His face transformed from shock to a look of pure glee. Without warning, he threw down the shoes and pounced directly on Ren. Ryuji attacked him with a flurry of soft cheek kisses. Between each smooch, a quick “Thank you!” made its way out, before he gave another. Ren giggled like a schoolgirl for every kiss he received. Moments like these were the ones he cherished with Ryuji. The warm, tickling sensation made itself loudly present on his face, as it enveloped him. A fuzzy feeling overtook Ren, and he silenced the barrage of kisses with a single one. A passionate kiss, that locked their lips together. Ren closed his eyes and let his feelings guide him. Ryuji did the same. Ren placed his arms around Ryuji’s waist, bringing them closer together. Ryuji put his arms around Ren’s upper body, his right hand behind Ren’s head. His fingers ran through his slick, black hair. The kiss was short and sweet, yet boiling hot. The heat between the couple's faces disappeared as their lips separated.

Ryuji and Ren took their hands off of eachother and sat back down in their booth. They sat down in the seats they had originally take, with Ren on the inner seat and Ryuji in the aisle seat. Ryuji snuggled even closer than before to Ren. He laid his head on Ren’s shoulder.  
“Ren… I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if I’d never met you…” He quietly confessed.  
“I just wanna be by your side now, man. That's... That's all I want.”  
Ren smiled. He gently held Ryuji’s left hand in his right. He brought his left hand to Ryuji’s hair. Ren ran his fingers through Ryuji’s short, blonde spikes, slowly petting. His hair was lusciously soft, akin to silk. Ren couldn’t get enough of the gentle texture of Ryuji’s hair. Ryuji couldn’t get enough of the petting feeling. He smiled as Ren caressed him, the comforting warmth of Ren’s hand sending a soothing sensation throughout his body.  
“I want that too, Ryuji.” said Ren, before kissing Ryuji’s forehead.  
“Can we… just stay like this for a little longer?” Ryuji requested. Ren nodded. He placed his head next to Ryuji's, his hair brushing against Ren's cheek. Ren sniffed, taking in Ryuji's scent. The muted scent of vanilla emanated from his hair. It smelled marvelous. Ren closed his eyes. For the majority of Christmas night, they spent it like this. Holding and cuddling each other in the dingy booth seats of Leblanc. Ren formed a special bond with Ryuji that could never be broken, and this night was proof.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and sharing are appreciated!


End file.
